Mateo
Mateo de Alva is a character who appears in the animated series, Elena of Avalor. He is a wizard-in-training, Avalor's Royal Wizard and Elena's closest friend. Appearances Sofia the First Mateo appears in the Sofia the First special Elena and the Secret of Avalor. After Sofia frees Elena from the Amulet of Avalor, Mateo helps Elena free her family from the Enchanted Painting his grandfather, Alacazar, placed them in forty-one years ago. Unknown to Mateo, his grandfather still lives on as part of the storybook regarding Elena stored at the Secret Library in Enchancia. Elena of Avalor Mateo appears in the show that serves as the special's sequel. In First Day of Rule, Mateo helped Elena get Avalor's ships back by identifying the thieves as Noblins, and helped them get defeated. However, it's realized that the Noblins are taking the ships to escape from Avalor, having been captured by Shuriki and just trying to return home now that they were not her prisoners anymore. In Island of Youth, Mateo has to go with Elena to take Esteban sailing while the castle is preparing for the surprise party as it's Esteban's birthday. Mateo tries to warn Esteban about the Fountain of Youth, however, he didn't listen. After he turned into a kid, Mateo explains to Esteban that he drank too much water from the Fountain of Youth when Esteban didn't listen to Elena. Mateo asked if he wants to get out. Mateo got the flower of age and turned Esteban back to normal. Mateo pushed the boat away from the Fountain before they vanished. Elena and Mateo then went back to the palace. For the party. Esteban was surprised, and during the birthday song, Mateo did his floating spell on the gifts. In Spellbound, Mateo is going to be the palace's new royal wizard and follow in his grandfather's footsteps. At first, Mateo didn't believe in himself, thinking that wizards are old, wise, have long beards, and robes that fit. However, he soon has to take charge of things when his grandfather's arch-enemy, the malvago wizard Fiero, turns everyone in the castle throne room to stone, including Elena's family, knowing that Mateo would look for the hidden Codex Maru to undo the spell and return everyone to normal before the spell became permanent. After defeating Fiero and turning him to stone with his own reflected spell and returning everyone else to normal just in time, he proves to everyone, especially himself, that he's good enough to be the palace wizard. In The Scepter of Light, Mateo and Elena defeat Orizaba, the Moth Fairy from the Spirit World, and Mateo promises to teach Elena how to use the Scepter of Light without passing out from using it too often due to how it drains the user of energy with each use. It was when Orizaba first appeared that Mateo decided to go after her alone, but when he mistakes Elena for Orizaba at first, he agrees to let her help him. When Elena attempted to use the Scepter of Light against Orizaba, noticing Elena weakened from using it, Mateo takes her back to the castle and summons Zuzo to discuss the Scepter of Light with him, then goes with Elena to hunt down Orizaba when she tries to escape after being confronted by Elena and Mateo at the Sun Stone after she placed the Eye of Midnight into it to freeze the solar eclipse. Even when Elena becomes more and more fatigued from using the Scepter, Mateo continues to support her until Elena defeats Orizaba for good when she put Isabel in danger. In Navidad, Mateo invites Elena to his Noche Buena celebration. However, Elena merges the celebrations into one. At Castio park, Mateo was playing the tambourine. Elena decides to have a parade to make everyone happy. However, everyone wasn't happy after the planning of the parade due to Doña Paloma lying that Elena will choose someone to lead the parade. Doña Paloma lies so that she could get more money. However, at the end, they apologized to each other and have a party at the palace to celebrate the true meaning of the holiday. In My Fair Naomi, Mateo is picked to be on Naomi's court for her birthday celebration, which Elena makes into a Royal Quinceanera, but when Naomi begins to let the thought of her birthday being perfect go to her head thanks to advice from Esteban and begins to reprimand Mateo and Gabe for not dancing like she and Esteban want, they quit Naomi's court and abandon her, as does Elena. However, thanks to Luisa, Naomi realizes her error and asks for their forgiveness. They accept her apology and return to enjoy the party with her. n Wizard-in-Training, it has shown that Mateo has grown in his confidence as a wizard and gains an apprentice named Olivia. At first, he has a little trouble teaching, but soon learns that he has to guide her every step of the way and admits to himself that he still has a lot to learn. In the special Realm of the Jaquins, Mateo has worked with Migs and Jaquin Chief Zephyr to set up two tests for a trio of young Jaquins, including Skylar's younger brother Nico, to see if they are worthy of being made full Guardians of Avalor alongside Chief Zephyr, Skylar, Luna, and Migs. The first test has them avoiding the attacks of a version of Orizaba that had been conjured by Mateo and defeating it, the second was to locate an idol and return it to Mateo and Chief Zephyr intact within a set time limit that Mateo conjures. While Nico's fellow trainees succeed, Nico fails the test when his idol is secretly shattered by Victor Delgado to provide a means for him and his daughter to enter the Jaquin homeworld of Vallaestrella. Despite Mateo's concerns about entering Vallaestrella, Elena enters with Luna, forcing Mateo to follow her on Migs to convince her to return to Avalor. However, both come before Skylar and Nico's father and leader of the Jaquins, King Verago, who prohibited Nico from taking the test again per his rules, and demands that Elena and Mateo leave Vallaestrella as humans are prohibited from being there due to a past incident involving a human that resulted in one of the hardest battles the Jaquins have ever faced. However, when word comes that the forest sprite Marimonda has been released and is attempting to reach Avalor through the portal, Mateo and Elena head to seek out Quita Moz, a sun bird spirit that could help them stop Marimonda. When they find his nest, Mateo and the Jaquins are barred from entering so Elena may speak with Quita Moz in private, learning a new power regarding the Scepter of Light, and a means to imprison Marimonda again. Afterward, they find King Verago, but ruin a trap he set to capture Marimonda himself. Feeling responsible, Elena tries to capture Marimonda herself using an illusion after being told of the ability by Quita Moz, but Victor and Carla reveal themselves and prevent it. As a result, Elena and Verago put their differences aside once Skylar stands up to his father and tells him off for blaming Elena for dooming Avalor to Marimonda, and they return to Avalor together to stop Marimonda. Mateo acts as the last line of defense to keep Marimonda from entering the Royal Palace, but Marimonda easily overpowers him, only to fall into Elena's trap and be imprisoned in the jar Elena was given by Quita Moz, which Mateo closes the lid on to lock Marimonda away again, this time for good. Afterward, he learns of the Delgados being involved with Marimonda's escape, but returns to Vallaestrella with Elena to watch as King Verago promotes Nico to full Guardian status, and they celebrate. However, unknown to Mateo, the Delgados are working for Shuriki, who is planning revenge on Elena for her previous defeat, along with Victor and Carla. In The Jewel Of Maru, Mateo is planning on finding a gift to put on Alacazar's altar for Dia de los Muertos, such as a tamberitia, before he and Elena are told by Skylar and Luna that the Delgados were seen heading for the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul of the Kingdom of Maru by Jaquin scouts. Seeing this as the possible test forewarned by Quita Moz, Elena heads there with Mateo and the Jaquins, but once inside the temple, she and Mateo are forced to split up to find Victor and Carla. Mateo finds them first, but is overpowered, injured, and Victor takes his tamberitia, preventing him from casting any more spells. However, Mateo recovers and rejoins Elena after she had trapped herself trying to stop the Delgados from escaping with the Jewel of Maru, and take off in pursuit of Skylar and Luna. Thanks to Elena, Victor is forced to drop Mateo's tamberitia, which he recovers with Luna's help, while Elena manages to recover the Jewel of Maru with Skylar and take it back to the temple to seal away permanently. Afterward, they return to the graveyard, only to find that Dia de los Muertos is over. However, Elena assures Mateo that she still saw King Raul and Queen Lucia before the celebration was over, and will see them again next year. In The Curse of El Guapo, Mateo learns that Gabe has been possessed by the spirit of the aggressive General El Guapo when he comes to seek his help and explain his situation to him and how to break the curse. He brews up a potion that, when drunk by Gabe, would break the curse on him. After Elena helps Gabe separate himself from the sword that El Guapo's spirit is stored in, he drinks Mateo's potion and breaks the curse, allowing him to complete his test to become the new Captain of the Royal Guard to replace the one that had just retired. In Three Jaquins and a Princess, Mateo is struggling with an Enlarging Potion, trying to get it perfected so it works properly. When he succeeds, one of Migs and Dulce's new Jaquin babies drink the potion and grows to a giant size. However, thanks to being able to lure it back with an Anoki Berry affected by the potion as well with help from Isabel, Elena, Skylar, and Luna, Mateo is able to return it to normal size before Migs and Dulce can find out about it. Later on, during Science Unfair, Mateo reveals that he's been working on a Reversal Potion to undo the petrification spell he rebounded on Fiero to turn him to stone previously. However, he tells this to Rita Perez, unaware that she's Carla Delgado in disguise, who passes this knowledge back to Shuriki, providing a means to further their plan to retake Avalor from Elena, her family, and the Jaquins, as Shuriki intends to revive Fiero and recruit him to her cause. During the Sunflower Festival in "Rise of the Sorceress", Carla manages to get the key to Mateo's lab off of him by wanting to dance with him. With the key in hand, she is able to enter his lab and ransack it before finding the potion to take back to Shuriki. When Mateo discovers his lab's condition later, he is shocked when he finds Fiero, fully revived, come in to confront him and steal the Codex Maru. Mateo is able to protect the book, but not before Fiero escapes with several blank pages from the back of it. Mateo later arrives to save Elena from Shuriki by arming her with the Scepter of Light while protecting her and Naomi from Fiero's spells. Once Elena breaks Shuriki's new wand, Fiero creates a distraction to allow the villains to escape. Mateo joins Elena, Gabe, and Naomi with pursuing them on horseback, but lose sight of them, forcing Elena to have Gabe summon the Royal Guard to hunt down Shuriki and her crew, while they return to Avalor City and the palace. In the episode that follows, as Elena is told to stay in the palace for her own protection, Mateo has managed to complete his Shape-shifting Potion to turn himself into a Jaquin. After running into Gabe and revealing the potion to him, Gabe joins Mateo and Elena as they head to attend Luna's birthday party with many other Jaquins, including Chief Zephyr. When Elena notices Zephyr leave with Cruz, she and Mateo pursue him to Commander's Rock. Finding nothing of interest there, Elena and Mateo return to the others, only for Cruz to arrive afterward and frame Elena, Gabe, and Mateo for Zephyr's disappearance. Believing him due to their friendship with him, Migs, Luna, and Skylar lock them up, but Elena manages to convince Mingo, Zoom, and Estrella to let them out. After traveling to Commander's Rock and letting Zephyr out, Mateo and Elena pursue Cruz, but Mateo gets snagged in some vines. He later catches up as Elena and Zephyr have captured Cruz, and Gabe, Migs, Luna, and Skylar see to his imprisonment. Back at the castle, Elena asks Mateo about the missing pages from the back of the Codex Maru that Fiero stole, and using the Scepter of Light, they learn of its dark counterpart, the Scepter of Night, and the riddles left behind by Mateo's grandfather Alacazar, that lead to the pieces. Following the riddles, and joined by Naomi, they travel to the abandoned capital of Tepet Muul to find the first piece. However, Mateo is blinded by pride, thinking that if they get the scepter first, he could become as powerful as his grandfather, maybe even surpass him, if not have Elena become stronger having both the Scepter of Light and Scepter of Night under her control. However, his pride causes him to end up in the wrong pyramid at first, then leads to where he leads Fiero and Victor Delgado to the first piece, leaving him demoralized at his mistake. A pep talk from Elena manages to cheer him up, and he is able to help stop Fiero and Victor from escaping with the piece by saving Naomi, while Elena gets the piece and forces the villains to retreat without it. After Mateo apologizes to Naomi, Gabe, and the Jaquins for his screw-up, they regroup to decipher Alacazar's riddle that leads to the second piece, knowing that Shuriki and her team are heading for it as well. Much later, in Movin' On Up, Elena grants Mateo his own personal quarters in the Royal Palace as Royal Wizard, only for Mateo to have to deal with his mother Rafa joining him and trying to make him feel more at home with her personal touch, which causes problems for both Mateo and Elena's family. When a creature from the Codex Maru called the Kupi-Kupi is accidentally released, Mateo struggles to recapture it, but Rafa tries to help her son, even going so far as to try and use his tamberitia herself. Finally standing up for himself, Mateo orders Rafa to return his tamberitia to him, and he quickly manages to recapture the Kupi-Kupi just in time. Realizing Mateo is all grown up and no longer needs her support, Rafa apologizes for her behavior, but Mateo shows no ill will toward her for it. After duplicating a photograph of him and Rafa when he was younger so both himself and Rafa will have one to keep in their rooms, Mateo joins Elena in seeing off Rafa as she returns home by carriage. Afterward, back in his room, Elena asks Mateo how he feels now about it and his mother, and Mateo assures Elena that, while he does still love Rafa dearly, he is glad to be living on his own now with his own room in the palace. Sometime later, in Not Without My Magic, Mateo is told by Elena that her Scepter of Light has been acting strange ever since it was damaged by Shuriki and the Scepter of Night's Dark Fire spell back in Nueva Vista. She asks Mateo for help, but due to the Scepter of Light's Maruvian heritage, he is unable to help and suggests taking it to Quita Moz instead. With that, Elena departs on Skylar for Vallaestrella, and Mateo sees her off. Later on, in Spirit of a Wizard, Mateo and Elena contact Princess Sofia and ask her to send The Lost Princess of Avalor, the book Alacazar turned into with his remaining magic that ended up in the Secret Library in Enchancia, back to Avalor so Mateo could reunite with his grandfather. Sofia agrees and sends the book home to Avalor, but when Mateo reunites with his grandfather, it is discovered that the spell Alacazar used to become the book is wearing off, and if the book disintegrates, Alacazar will pass on to the Spirit World. Working with his grandfather, Mateo is able to concoct a potion that saves his grandfather, but tragically, Alacazar sacrifices himself to protect Mateo from Ash Delgado and Esteban, passing on to the Spirit World. Gallery For the gallery see Mateo/Gallery Trivia *Mateo's tamborita is inspired by the drums used by the Mapuche "Machi" (shaman) in Chile. His spells have Mayan glyphs integrated into them. *Mateo summoned his first chanul, in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Mateo is a wizard in training since finding Alacazar's stuff hidden. He kept it a secret because Shuriki banned magic except her own. **However, after the times of Shuriki, it's no longer a secret. *Mateo and Elena are the same age. *In The Scepter of Light, Mateo revealed he has a fear of riding horses (Equinophobia). *Mateo's not good in riding horses, too. *Mateo had 5 wardrobe changes (total). The 1st was in First Day of Rule. The 2nd was in Island of Youth. The 3rd was in Spellbound. The 4th was in The Scepter of Light and the 5th was in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *In the episode Spellbound, Mateo said that he has his own spells. **After he defeated Fiero, he was cheering and mentioned that it was his own spell. *Mateo became the Royal Wizard in Spellbound. *Mateo doesn't like changing a baby's diaper. Mentioned in Island of Youth. *Mateo met his first chanul in Elena and the Secret of Avalor. *Mateo and Gabe are trying to upstage each other to see which one of them is Elena's best friend in Party of a Lifetime. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic users Category:Royal Wizards